Bleeding Black
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU: What if Tommy captures Zack instead of Jason in Green With Evil?
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Black

By: M14Mouse

Summary: What if Tommy captures Zack instead of Jason? AU to Green With Evil

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Zack's POV))

I look at my watch again. Where was he? Jason said Tommy will be here after school. It was nearly 4 o' clock and he isn't here yet. One of Jason's students was going up for his next belt and the student had begged for Jason's help. Of course, Jason being Jason. Jason asked me to tell Tommy that he couldn't make it. I hope he shows up soon. My instincts are telling me something is wrong. I could feel the hairs on the back on my neck standing up straight. Jason said I should trust my instincts more. Well, my instincts have gone ever since that green ranger show up. The Commander Center and Zordon are gone. Alpha is going berserk to fix the Command Center and bring back Zordon. We are trying to find out more about the green ranger.

So far, no luck.

I look at my watch and sighs.

It reads 4:00 pm.

Five more minutes and then I am out of here. On my way out, I leave a note on his locker or something.

((Tommy's POV))

For 30 minutes, I have been watching the black ranger. He isn't that impressive looking. He was shorter than the red ranger and stocker build. My queen says he is weak and would fall easy pray to me. I don't know if that is true. I can feel something about him bothers me. Blah…why should I care? He will be dead soon. It is almost amusing to watch his eyes dart around his surroundings as if he is afraid something is going to jump out of them. I am quite disappointed that the red ranger didn't show up. He put up quite a fight at the tournament. I like a rematch but that look like that isn't gong to happen.

I told my queen that I would bring her the red ranger. I guess the black ranger will have to do. I walk down the stairs toward Zack.

"Hello, Zack." I said. Zack nearly jump as he turns around.

"Hey, Tommy! Where have you been, dude? I have been looking all over school for you." Zack said.

"I am sorry. I had to go the principal's office to full out some paper work." I said. It was true but the visit only took ten minutes.

"Okay…Anyway, Jason had an emergency. He can't make it to practice." Zack said. Interesting enough, his eyes look around the hallways as my presence made him more nervous.

"That is fine. Another time, perhaps?" I said.

"Yes…I tell him. I see you around then, Tommy." Zack said as he turns away from me. I point my coin at him and it teleport him to the Dark Dimension.

I couldn't help but smile.

Let the games begin.

End of Part 1

A/N: See, I went answer my own challenge. This story is going to be about 5 to 10 parts long. It seems the reviews I have received, didn't understand it wasn't one-shot. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleeding Black Part 2

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Zack's POV))

I rub my back gingerly as the pain slowly eases away. What in the world hit me? Forget it. Where in the world am I? This place could be Rita's basement. It sure is ugly enough for it. How did I get here? Wait a minute…I was talking to Tommy before my little trip. Tommy did this? But why? Is he working for Rita or perhaps he is the green ranger? The green ranger did start to appear when Tommy showed up in town. Maybe, Rita put him under a spell. Yup, that sounds like Rita. I could be wrong. Rita could have sent her groupies into the school and could have zapped me then.

Who knows? Right now, I need to do is get out of here. I stumble to my feet and to my surprise, Goldar was standing right there.

"Welcome, black ranger to the Dark Dimension." Goldar said. Couldn't they think of something more original? Like Dimension of Mist or Mist-R-Us Dimension. I reach to my back to get my morpher and it was gone.

"Looking for something, little ranger." Goldar said with my morpher in his hand. Great, this just isn't my day. I went for my communicator.

"Hey, guys. I could really use a lift right about now." I said into my communicator. My only answer was silent.

I could hear Goldar laughing.

"They are no friends to help you, little ranger. You are mine. Even if you aren't the red ranger, I will enjoy killing you." Goldar said with a grin on his face.

"I am so sorry to disappoint you. I check my horoscope today and it said no dying." I said as I move myself far away from Goldar as possible could. I saw a look of confusion on his face.

"What don't you understand the word, "horoscope."? Didn't Rita teach you anything or perhaps, you fail school, Goldy?" I said. That got to him and he attack. I jump out of the way before his attack reaches me.

Goldie is stronger than me and I don't really want to be pound into Zack mush. If I learn anything from my many one way fights with Bulk. Strength isn't everything. I am faster than them. One thing that they have in common that don't hold their tempers well. They let their angry get the better of them and then they make mistakes.

"Come on, Goldie. I know you are faster than that. Do I detect a gut on you? Have you been eating fried chicken again?" I said.

"Brat!" Goldie said as he rushes toward me and I duck out of the way.

"Is brat the best you can do? Please, I hear better insults from children. Wait a minute…are you a kid? That would explain a lot." I said as Goldar scream as he attack again. I could see sparks as he hit the metal with his sword. Man, that comment must have tick him off. I hear Goldar saying something under his breath. Probably, I am getting insulted but hey, it would help if I understood a word that he said.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Nah, something as ugly as you doesn't have a mother." I said as he attacks me again.

I don't know how long I threw insults at him and duck or jump out the way his attacks. I can say one thing that I need a rest. I have some comfort that Goldar is slowing down. His attacks aren't intense. I know if he hit me just once that I could be done for. I don't how long I can keep dodging his attacks. I have no choice. I have to keep it up until the guys get here. A nasty thought pop into my head. What if they don't show up? Probably they are fighting the green ranger and fixing up Zordon. I don't think I am the top of the list of things to do. Don't think such thoughts, Zack man. They will come for you.

Goldar finally manage to grab me. I feel my heart drop down into my stomach as I look at him.

"Finally, I got you." He said with a smile. He threw me across the room. I felt my arm hit the metal frame. The only sound I could hear was a loud snap.

((Tommy's POV))

The rangers manage to defeat me. Of course, the only way they defeat me is with the help of their zoids. It was strange enough that they were not able to form their Megazoid. I wonder why. Perhaps, I should ask my queen about that later. Now I am watching the fight between Goldar and the black ranger. It has been interesting. The black ranger was using Goldar's weakness against him. I couldn't help but chuckle at some of the black ranger's more colorful insults. The black ranger was more of challenge than I have originally thought. He was doing so well until he made a mistake. I heard the snap of his arm when it hit the side of the cage. It must have hurt but to my surprise, he got to feet again and dodges another attack. I see the frustration on Goldar's face when he is misses.

Goldar may be fighting him now but I will have the honor of killing him. I cannot wait.

The End of Part 2

A/N: Oh…this part was fun. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleeding Black: Part 3

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Zack's POV))

Damn it that hurts! I could feel spikes of pain shot up my arm. I didn't need a doctor to tell me that my arm was broken. Damn it, Zack! You should have pay attention. Now, I am paying the price for it. I was tired and could barely dodge any more of Goldar's attacks. He was mess with me now. He chuckles as we walk around each other. He attacks and I was barely able to get out of the way. Then my legs give out from under me and stumble toward the floor. I land straight on my injury arm. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming. I struggle to get my feet but something pushes me back down onto the ground. I turn around to find Goldar's sword in my face.

"I am done playing with you, little ranger. It is time to end it now." Goldar said as he starts to swing down his sword. Come on, Zack Get out of the way! My thoughts were telling me to move but I couldn't. Out of nowhere, the green ranger appears behind Goldar. Great, I am going to be a ping pong ball between two baddies.

"Our queen request your present, Goldar." The green ranger said.

"Now? I was about to finish off the ranger." Goldar said.

"Yes, now…Don't worry. I will finish him off." The green ranger said. Goldar groans as he teleports away. The green ranger turn to me and I could feel the hair on my neck stay up. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. It just did.

"You surprise me, black ranger. You held off Goldar wonderfully." He said. Gee, that is so glad to know. I really don't care.

"Well, I am just full of surprises." I said as I got to my feet and move away from him. He chuckles softly.

"You stopped Goldar because you want to kill me. Here I thought there was honor among baddies. I was wrong. Well, lets get this over with. I like to make to heaven before supper. I am hungry." I said. I have one more card to play. It is risk but I don't have that many choices left.

"What?" The green ranger said.

Gotcha you.

"There is no way I can win this fight. My arm is broken. The only thing I can do is dodge your attacks until you kill me or my friends comes for me. The latter doesn't look like that is going to happen. Funny thing is I thought you were a hand on type guy. I was wrong since you hidden in the shadows and allowing Goldie to do your dirty work. If you kill me, it will be an empty victory." I said.

"How dare you? I am a better warrior than Goldar. I earn my right to kill you by our fight. I beat you fair and square." The green ranger said lively. Wow, that is a sore spot for him. I sure know how to push a button. I bet he wants to rip off my head but as long as it by me time. I am willing to do anything.

"Prove it that you are the better warrior. Heal me or at least give me time to rest. So, we can fight a fair fight." I said. He isn't going to buy that, man. He wouldn't heal you. He wants to kill you. The longer I hold him off, the more chances that my friends can find me.

He just looks at me as if he was trying to figure something out. Then he took out something behind his back. It shot a green energy at me and it threw me against the cage. I couldn't move.

Man, this sucks. I thought I could do it. Sorry, guys. I couldn't hold him off for you.

He walks over to me and touches my broke arm. I couldn't help but scream as the green light shot into my arm. The pain was worse. I didn't know how to describe it. Then slowly I felt the pain go away. The green ranger drops me to down the ground. I touch my arm and to my surprise, it wasn't hurting anymore. I look down at my arm and it was glowing. What in the world did he do to my arm?

"I used my power coin to but somewhat of a bandage over your arm. Now, you have no excuses. You must fight." The green ranger said as he chuckles.

((Tommy's POV))

The black ranger's fight style is interesting. I cannot really place it. It is a mixture of different styles of martial arts. One second, I thought I could pin down him and then the next second, he goes and change his fighting style. While he lacks some of red ranger's impressive skills, he is almost equal or better to the red ranger is some areas of his fighting. I wonder why he holds himself back when we fought the first time. It makes me wonder what else the black ranger is hiding. I almost wish I could have fought him when he was at full strength. Goldar drain more of his energy and strength in their fight. It really doesn't matter because he is going to die. I punch his stomach and he stumbles back. He is breathing hard and sweat was rolling down his forehead.

"You continue to impress me. You are almost as good as the red ranger." I said with a chuckle.

His head shot up at my words. His eyes widen slightly as if he figure out something.

"You are Tommy, aren't you?" He said softly.

How did he? I could almost laugh. My queen has underestimated this one for a long time.

"You are clever one. Congratulations, you are the first to figure it out. Pity, you will not have the chance to tell your friends." I said I threw a kick but he duck out of the way.

"Why?" He said as we circle each other.

"It is quite simple. I am evil." I said.

"I don't take much what you say with a grain of salt, Tommy." Zack said.

"It doesn't matter what you think. This ends now." I said with a smile on my face as my sword appears in my hand. I could feel the energy pulse through my veins. Evil never feel so good.

I swing my sword and he dodges out of the way. But this time, I was quicker with a quick punch to his side. He stumbles backward and I swing my sword to cut him down for good. He grab my sword arm when I was about to strike. I struggle to get my sword arm away from his grip but he refuse to let go. Through my helmet, my eyes lock onto his eyes. He wasn't going to let go.

My mouth drops as my sword began to glow. No, it wasn't just the sword. It was both of us.

That moment, everything changes.

End of Part 3

A/N: I like to thank ghostwriter for reviewing my last chapter. I am not quite happy with this part. Maybe, I will go back and change it later. Oh, well. Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleeding Black: Part 4

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: A little break from the Tommy/Zack situation, we check into what the other rangers are doing.

((Kim's POV))

I don't know what to do about Tommy. Here is a guy that I thought was interested in me. There is something about Tommy that makes me go wow. There are butterflies in my stomach when ever he is around. The next day, he is giving me the cold shoulder. Instead of feeling of butterflies, I felt a cold lump in my stomach. Something just isn't right about him. I really don't have time for this. The green ranger is running around, Zack is missing and Zordon lost somewhere I wish I could talk to someone. Jason is so focus on finding the green ranger and Zack that he isn't pay attention to anyone else. I know he is worry and I am worry too but he could let everyone else help.

Billy is trying to find Zordon and Zack. Trini is trying to keep everyone calm and working together. Sometimes, I just don't see how she does it. We think the green ranger took Zack because his signal is gone. I don't want to interrupt them with my feelings and thoughts. I wish Zack was here. He would let me speak my mind and make me feel better with some joke. Zack would probably tell Jason to chill and not to worry. Zack would probably find a way to ease the tension in the Commander Center. Zack has a knack of defusing the worst situations. Everyone is so stress out. I just wish Zack would come back soon.

I don't know how much more the team can handle.

((Trini's POV))

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor. I will tell Zack to call you before he leaves. I am sorry for not telling you earlier. I really didn't think the project would be so long." I said softly over the phone.

I have become quite a liar since becoming a power ranger. It is nothing for me to proud of but I have no choice. One of the downside of being a power ranger, we had to lie to cover our activities as rangers. We always make sure our stories are straight before we tell anyone. Sometimes, it is so hard. Sometimes, I just want to scream or tell my mom and dad the truth. In the back of my mind, I know that I cannot. It would endanger everyone I hold dear.

Now, I face with a bigger challenge.

What if Zack or one of us doesn't come back from a battle? What do we say and do then? What words do we tell their families? How do we cope with our teammate and friend is gone? Slivers run along my back. I should not think about this. Zack is coming back. Everything will be fine.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. Good-bye." I said as I hang up the phone.

If everything is going to be fine, why do I feel like it isn't?

((Billy's POV))

It has been 10 hours, 23 minutes, and 34 seconds.

That is how long Zack has been gone.

For hours, I have been working on finding a way to bring back Zordon and finding Zack. I cannot seem to lock onto Zordon's signal. For a brief moment, I will find it and then it will be gone again. It is so frustrating. Sometimes, I want to bang my fist into the console. The situation with Zack isn't any better. He isn't answering his communicator and his signal isn't anyway in Angel Grove. It is just like he vanishes off the face of the planet.

Alpha is trying to repair some of the wiring in the panels. He hopes by fixing it will give us a strong signal to track down Zordon. Trini is talking to Zack's parents. I am glad that Trini is doing that because I know I couldn't. I would have broken down. Jason is in warrior mood. He hasn't stop search for the green ranger or Zack. He said that the green ranger is involved in Zack's disappearance. I agree but we have nothing to go on. Until the green ranger appears, we are waiting. Suddenly, the sirens were off and the panels are flashing.

"What is it, Alpha?" I said as I glance at the screen before trying to stabling the energy units that were fried during the green ranger's attack.

"There is a high amount of energy coming from the Dark Dimension. Ya…Ya...the energy signals look like the green ranger and Zack!" Alpha said as he runs from one panel to another panel.

I heard in the communicator to contact Jason to tell him the news.

"Jason, we find him." I said.

((Jason's POV))

"Jason, we find him." Billy said. I had to let out a sigh of relief. It has been a long couple of hours. I have been running around out in the open. I hope it would draw out the green ranger. No such luck. He is probably with Zack. My throat became tight. Zack is a good fighter but the green ranger is better. I fear what I am going to see when I get there. What if something happened to him? I cannot help but feel responsible as a leader and a friend. I try so hard to protect everyone. I…I don't know what to do. I just hope that he is alright. Please, be alright.

A loud buzz noise snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at my communicator. Billy gave me the location to this Dark Dimension. First thing, I did was morph. I have no clue what I am up against. It is better to be safe than sorry.

The fights with the green ranger and Zack missing have put a drain on everyone. I cannot wait until Billy gets Zordon back. We could really use his help and guidance. I am hope this will be over soon. I don't know how much longer we can deal with it. I cannot wait to get Zack back. I know he would crack a joke about it.

The teleport took me away and land me right in the Dark Dimension. My mouth drops as what I saw. The first words stumble out of my mouth.

"ZACK!"

The End of Part 4

A/N: Thanks, B and Ghostwriter! You guys are best. Wonder what happened? Well, gee…I am not telling until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleeding Black

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Zack's POV))

This keeps getting wieldier and wieldier. This is like some bad episode from the Twilight Zone.

He is glowing like a green light bulb. I am just holding on for dear life.

"What have you done ranger?" Tommy said angrily. I have never seen the green ranger look so confused and nervous. How is it my fault? You are one who kidnapped me. I have no clue what is going on. You should ask yourself that question because you are the one glowing.

"Me? I haven't done a thing." I said loudly. Wait a minute, I am glowing now. Why am I glowing black? Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my arm. This isn't a good time for his magic to give out. Muscles are protesting as I try to hold on to his sword. I could hear my bone make very unpleasant sounds. My grip was slipping and a sense of panic set in before regaining my grip. I couldn't let go. I could hear something. It sound like someone was calling my name. In fact, it sounds like several voices calling my name.

I am sure that a sign for insanity or shock. At this point, I don't know. Some of the voices are soft while other voices were loud. To the point, it was giving me a headache. All of them were persistent and pushing me to hold on. I really don't have much of a choice, you persistent voices.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEAT." Tommy said loudly as he tries to get his sword back. I refuse to let go. Is he hearing voices, too? The glowing thing was growing. It was cool and creepy to watch as black and green blend into each other. It looks like I was winning. The others are never going to believe this. Hell, I don't think I believe this.

"Hey, everyone I beat the green ranger by glowing him to death."

Yup, that sounds good to me.

"ZACK!" A voice said. Jason?

Then I felt something hit my side and tumble to the ground. The glowing disappear as we fell apart, I was feeling every ache and pain. My strength was gone. I was so sleepy. Darkness was crawling into my vision.

"I got you, Zack. Just hold for a minute." Jason said. I swear he said more but that is before I fell into the darkness.

((Tommy's POV))

He got away! Curse him and the voices! Probably, the voices are the one who caused us to start glowing as well. I can still hear the echoes of the voices inside of my head. There were two sets of voices inside of my head. One was my queen's voice and the other voices were angry. They wanted to know why I wanted to hurt him. The voices want to know I am fighting for evil? Don't they realize I am evil? The rangers were my enemies. Nothing will stop me from defeating them.

I could hear my queen's voice over the other voices telling me to finish him quickly. Victory was mine. I try to remove my sword from Zack's hands. He refused to let go. His eyes were so focus on me that he didn't realize he was glowing as well. His brown eyes were slowly turning black. It was like staring into a void. For reason, the hairs on back of my neck were standing straight up. It felt my soul was been cut into pieces. The voices were screaming at me and my queen's voice was getting drown out.

The pain in my head almost becomes unbearable and I swore I scream something. I really don't remember. The pain disappears from my head but black light slowly overtaking my green light. The black light wasn't pushing my light away. It was absorbing it. Zack's hands become like iron chains. I couldn't remove my hands or my sword. I wonder if he realized what he was doing.

"ZACK!" A voice screamed.

I felt something push me to the ground. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the red ranger grab Zack and teleport away. The voices and the light slowly disappeared. I groaned angrily. I shouldn't have let the black ranger beat me.

You may have escape once, little ranger but the next time we meet. You will not be so lucky.

((Jason's POV))

"I got you, Zack. Just hold for a minute." I said. Zack look like hell. He was pale. He felt like a rag doll in my hands. His eyes were glaze over and he slip in and out of conscience. My thoughts couldn't help but drift back to what happened in the Dark Dimension. I have never seen anything like that. I cannot focus on that now. Zack needs me to focus. A second later, we lands into the Command Center. Immediately, I return to my normal clothes. I kneel down next to Zack and gently shake him to wake him up.

He wasn't responding.

"Zack!"

"Jason!"

I hear my friends and teammates run down toward us. It was pure chaos. Trini made to us first and start to check for injuries.

"Jason, what happened?" Kim's voice said over my shoulder.

"Get him to the healing chamber." Billy said. I didn't know we had a healing chamber. I gently try to pick up him. His eyes snap on and grasp loudly. I roll over up his sleeve to show a huge bump on his upper arm. He fought with a broken arm. I couldn't help but be proud of him. I took his other arm and place it over my shoulder. I guide him to the healing chamber where I lay him down onto a bed like device. A thin layer of glass covers him and white light come from the device.

I want to be there when he woke up. Suddenly, the siren blasts through the commander center. Another attack on the city but there is no rest.

Don't worry. I will be back.

End of Part 5

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is down for the count. It is almost finish now. Yes, I know I need to explain the glowing thing. Don't worry…that question will be answer soon. Oh, I saw Zack in Pet smart commercial. That just made my day. Anyway, Read and Review if you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleeding Black: Part 6

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Zack's POV))

The voices are back. I don't know but I swear they sound familiar. I wish they would be quiet. I was taking a perfectly nice nap. For a brief moment, I open my eyes. Everything was so blurry and off. It didn't help matters that there was a white light right in my face. Even with the light, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell back into the darkness. The next time I woke up, everything was clearer. I stiff in places that I don't care to talk about. I have no clue where I am either. The last thing, I remember was Jason got me out of The Dimension of Weirdness. Now, I am in a glowing bed with flashing lights. I know I am in the Commander Center but I never been this part of it before.

As much as I love to stay in the glowing bed, I want to get up now. The second that I start to move around, some loud alarm began to buzz. Out of the corner of my eyes, Alpha comes running in.

"Zack, you are awake!" Alpha Five said as he came into the room. He touches a console, the lights stop blinking, and the glass move away from me.

"Hey, little guy. It is good to see your face." I said as I slowly get up from the bed. My muscles weren't too happy with that fact.

"Are you alright, Zack? You should lie down some more." Alpha Five said.

"Nah, I don't think so. The bed and I are friends but it is time for us to part ways." I said with a smile. I lean on the arm that broken with the green ranger. To my surprise, my arm didn't hurt. I touch my arm and it was complete healed.

"Alpha, why isn't my arm broke anymore? Where am I? I don't remember this part of the Command Center." I said as I look around.

"It is the healing chamber. Zordon design it as soon as we were active as power rangers. It just got finish a few days before the green ranger attack the Command Center. The healing chamber is a device that aiding and speeds up the process that your body would do naturally. Normally, a broken arm would take weeks to heal but in the healing chamber, it takes hours." Alpha said.

"So, how many hours have I been out?" I said.

"You have been unconscious for five hours." Alpha said. A nasty thought pop into my head.

"Oh, crap. What about my parents? I bet they are flipping right now. I need to call them." I said.

"Don't worry. Trini handled your parents but it will wise to call them soon. Probably, after Zordon talks to you, he is curious about what happened in the Dark Dimension." Alpha said.

"Well, let get the show on the road." I said I slip off of the bed. The moment my feet hit the floor, they almost give out on me. I grip onto the bed to prevent myself from falling onto the floor.

"Easy there, Zack. Here, let me help you." Alpha said as he let me use his shoulders to stead my legs.

"Thanks, man." I said as he helps me to where Zordon was. It was totally silent and dark. It seems Zordon send everyone home to get some rest. Good for him.

"Hey, Zordon!" I said as I step into the power chamber with Alpha's help.

"Welcome back, Zackary." Zordon said. I look up to my mentor back in the glowing tube. I couldn't help but be happy to see Zordon again. It has been a rough time without him.

"Same can be said about you, Zordon." I said with a smile.

"Jason told what he saw in the Dark Dimension before he left for home. I will like to your side of the story." Zordon said.

I took a deep breath as I told the story from beginning to end. Once my story was finish, there was silent. It was creepy. I couldn't help but ask the biggest question on my mind.

"Why were I and Tommy glowing, Zordon? What was with the voices?" I said. Why do I feel I am not going to like the answer to the question?

"You must understand that the power coins are connecting to you in ways that I never can fully understand. I do know that the connection increases and modify your exist talents and skills. You have may notice those changes or not but they are there. As long you are power rangers, the changes will continue." Zordon said.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I said.

"I am getting to that, Zackary. Please be patient. The color of power coins often tells which skills or talents is increase. Blue represents intelligence and knowledge. Pink represents healing and love. Yellow represents spirit and human connections. Red represents fortitude and leadership. Green represents strength." Zordon said.

"Billy's coin makes Billy smarter but he really doesn't need it. Kim's coin makes her more lovable. Trini's coin makes people draw more people to her. Jason's coin gives more of a six sense about things. That explains why Tommy was able to beat us so easily. The power coin made him stronger." I said.

"Yes, Zack, that is correct in respects. With Rita's help, Tommy was able to tap into the full power of his coin." Zordon said.

"And my color represent?" I said.

"Black represents balance and protection. The power coin protects you for serious harm like when you fought the Black Knight. The black coin also serves as a balance. When another color is absence, the black ranger steps up to fill full the position. You have done on several situations that I know of." Zordon said.

"I have?" I said as Zordon nods.

"I believe when Tommy touch you with his power coin, your power coin awoken. When Tommy tried to over power you, your power took action. It began to seek to balance out and protect you by absorb his power into yourself. Despite what you may think, this was your doing." Zordon said. Okay, that threw me for a loop. I think I need to sit down. I knew I wouldn't like answer. Well, it explain why I feel like a truck ran me over after my fight. It doesn't explain that voices.

I caused those voices, too. But that doesn't make any sense? I really don't want to ask about the voice. I still creep out by that. Silence took over the Commander Center. This was a lot to take in one sitting.

"Do you think we will be able to defeat Tommy, Zordon?" I said.

"I have no doubt in your skills and abilities as rangers." Zordon said.

"Before everyone gets together to kick some green ranger's butt, I like to make a phone call." I said.

"You should rest, Zack." Alpha said.

"I am fine, Alpha. The guys need me. We need to stop him before he does something he regrets." I said.

"Who are you calling, Zack?" Zordon asks.

"My parents…I am sure they are going have some interesting things to say about my disappearance." I said.

That got a few laughs and chuckles out of everyone. Good because we going to need it.

End of Part 6

A/N: One more chapter after this and it is finish. Whoa! I am happy now. I went to website on symbolism that where I drew my conclusion about black. Also help with his second zord, the lion and his secondary color, purple. Read and Review if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleeding Black: Part 7

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Tommy's POV))

I am free. They defeated me in battle and remove Rita's spell. To be honest, I don't how I am to feel about it. I feel so lost and empty. It like something was ripped away from me. Part of me, it is upset and angry at the lost. Another part of me is graceful. I saw what I was doing to the city and its people. I was lucky no one has been killed. I don't think my conscience could have handled it. Of course, when I was with Rita, I had no conscience.

The feeling of lost was replaced with a feeling of belonging. The other power rangers welcome me with open arms even Zack which surprises me. Kim has point herself as a guide to me. I like her but I don't know how far those feelings go yet. Trying to figure what Billy is talking is equal as amusing as watching Trini telling us what he said. I had found a wonderful sparring partner in Jason. I would like to have a friendly spar with Zack. Zack has been friendly and polite but still quite caution of me. Zack hasn't allowed himself to be alone with me. A stab of guilt stabs my heart. But can I really blame him? I did try to kill him.

We need to talk but getting him alone is a pain. Finally, I got up the nerve and approach him.

"We need to talk." I said. Zack looks up from his sundae and sighs. He pushes his dish away and got to his feet.

"Lead the way." Zack said. Silence reign between us as we walk out of the juice bar. The juice bar was a short distance to the park.

"What do you want to talk about, Tommy?" Zack said.

"About what happened in the Dark Dimension?" I said.

"Dude, I forgave you awhile back for that. You were under Rita's spell. I came out of it alive and so did you." Zack said as he walks ahead of me.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I said as I reach out to grab him. A sharp bolt of light hit my hand and I jump back in shock. He turns around to look at me.

"It looks like I may have forgiven you but I don't think my power coin has." Zack said as he reaches out from behind his back. He put his morpher and his power coin was glowing. The hairs on my neck were standing straight up. The glowing morpher was almost issue me a warning. The next time I came close to Zack, it would hurt.

"Have you told Zordon yet?" I said.

"This is the first time, this has happened. I have no clue that it was going to shock you. The only warnings I get are the voices in my head." Zack said.

"You have voices in your head." I said.

"I can blame you for that, Tommy. I didn't start having the voices in my head until we fought. You don't hear the voices anymore, do you?" Zack said. My eyes widen as I remember the glowing and the voices.

"No, they disappear after we fought, Zack." I said. Zack sighs as he takes a seat on the bench.

"Great, it is nice to know that I am going insane. I thought they would go away after we defeat you. I guess I was wrong. Nothing is ever easy when you are a power ranger." Zack said.

"You are right about that. So, do the voices happen a lot?" I asked as I sit next to him. I am glad that the coin didn't zap me again.

"Nope, they talk only happen when you are around. They must have some serious grudge against you. They aren't happy that you are around. I told Zordon and Alpha is going to run some tests." Zack said.

"That is good." I said. Something was bugging me. It has been nagging me in the back of my head for a while now.

"Why were you holding back while we fought the first time? In Dark Dimension, I would have sworn I was fighting someone different." I said.

"You tend to fight differently when your life in on the line." Zack said. Ouch but I can understand his point.

"Point taken but I could feel that you were holding back. Your fighting style is almost good as Jason's style. I just want to know why." I said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it until you point it out." Zack said.

"Goldar and Rita saw our fight. I don't think they are going to underestimate you anymore." I said.

"Great, make my life more confusing." Zack said.

"If you make you feel better, I am on the top on their hit list." I said.

"Wait a minute, I doubt Rita probably doesn't even use a list. She probably pick at random." Zack said with a grin. I chuckles softly at his joke.

"I would shake your hand and say we are cool. I will after I get my power coin fix." Zack said.

"I will take up on that offer." I said with a grin.

"Now tell me what the deal between you and Kim is?" Zack said.

"No…Nothing." I said.

Zack toss his head back and laugh.

The End

A/N: Done! Yay, I get cookies.  I like to thank B and ghostwriter for the support. Thanks! I am thinking about doing a sequel. Muses are evil. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
